Just Trying to Live Your Life
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: When Michael leaves with T/K in search of answers... Maria turns to something no one thought she would... what happens when michael returns and doesnt approve? M&M with a lil M/L A/I T/K thrown in
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: I hope you like this story. I just thought of the idea. so yeah please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.  
  
Summary: Maria's doing something with her life that maybe a certain spiky headed alien doesn't approve of.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria its time to get up." I hear Max yell into my ear.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." I say rolling over.  
  
"No now." He says pulling my warm blankets off of me.  
  
I pout "Max why'd you have to go and do such things?"  
  
"Because you promised to come with me to my lunch meeting." He says in a tone I don't like.  
  
"Fine." I say dragging my self from the safe sheets.  
  
"Get dressed and look presentable." He says.  
  
"I don't see why you just don't take Isabel to these things." I mumble unhappily.  
  
"Because Isabel isn't as fun to wake up in the morning as you." He says smirking at me.  
  
I roll my eyes whatever he says. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Big day?" Isabel asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm having a lunch in with a very large law firm executive."  
  
"So then why is Maria invited and I'm not?"  
  
"Because you'll have better things to do like hang out with your fiancé." He replies.  
  
"And Maria doesn't have anything better to do?"  
  
"Don't answer that." I say walking down the stairs. I look nice I'm wearing black slacks with a green silk button shirt. My hair is pulled back with a green hair tie.  
  
"Well isn't someone dressed normal for an occasion?" Isabel says sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." I shot back not really wanting to have this argument we'd had it way too many times Isabel didn't approve of me anymore.  
  
"So is Liz coming in for spring break?" I ask looking towards Max.  
  
"I don't know you know college is really hard on her this year." He says smiling at me.  
  
"Oh." I say shrugging it off. It's not my fault Liz doesn't really talk to me anymore.  
  
"Maria is something bothering you?" he asks giving me his knowing look gosh how I hate that look.  
  
"No." I lie looking towards the floor its hard to know that everyone around me has gotten on with their life well that is except for me.  
  
"Maria don't lie."  
  
"It's just hard to think that you all have your little girl friends and boy friends and I'm the only one who doesn't."  
  
"Maria I know this has been hard on you." He starts but I really don't want to ruin my day by hearing it for the thousandth time.  
  
"Save it max it wont do me any good."  
  
"Maria why do you have to be so cynical?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah that's what you think."  
  
"If Liz left you to go in search of her answers you would be too."  
  
"Maria." He says embracing me into a hug.  
  
"It's ok don't turn all daddyish on me now." I say trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He rolls his eyes at my comment.  
  
"So do you have to work tonight?" 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own roswell!   
  
Authors notes: Hope you like the short update! review and i'll update again real soon  
~*~*~  
  
"No I don't work tonight its my night off." I say waving my hand in the air.   
  
"Oh." Max said momentarily forgetting how sad Maria had been.  
  
"Well let's go?" I ask looking at him expectedly.   
  
"Alright calm down."   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's your lady friend Max?" Mr. Johnson head of staff asked.   
  
"Hello my names Maria." I said giving him my award winning heart melting smile.  
  
"Hello Maria." He said with a sly smile.   
  
"So shall we sit?" He asked eyeing me.   
  
"Sure." I said as Max pulled out a chair for me he's such a suck up sometimes.   
  
We sat there with me being bored out of my mind while they talked about things I didn't have a clue what it meant.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You owe me." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I know but he totally loved you." Max said smiling at me.  
  
"That's good he better have." I said glancing at Max I felt for the guy I really did.   
  
"So Maria I heard from Kyle the other day." Max started stealing glances at me.   
  
"So." I said rolling my eyes I had heard all about how Tess and Kyle were madly in love and Michael was on his quest of finding his answers to his life big deal.   
  
"Well he said that Michael's starting to give up hope."   
  
"Good for him."   
  
"Well maybe they'll be home soon." Max said.  
  
"And this has what to do with me?"  
  
"Kyle said Michael's miserable without you."  
  
"And I care why?" I said giving him my best shrug it off look.  
  
"Maria." He stated sternly.   
  
"Don't Maria me he left I didn't so he can go screw a donkey for all I care." I said feeling the blood inside me boil.  
  
"We'll drop this for now." Max said.   
  
"Ok." I said laying my head on the window I was worn out.  
  
"Let's get you home." I heard Max say as I fell asleep. 


End file.
